Arnval
is one of main protagonist in Otomedius Excellent. Background She is one of the stolen Bacterian androids that currently joins in Organization G. a simple and innocent android has a feeling that she's always carefree from the mission along with Strarf and they really happends that her memories as been vanished by the Bacterians. Her Riding Viper is the Anthurium, a ship resembling the Vic Viper T-301 with an element of the Blue M-45 and an MMS Type Angel from the Busou Shinki series. She is voiced by Kana Asumi. Initial Weaponry ''Otomedius Excellent'' Arnval pilots the Anthurium as her Riding Viper. She is a balanced character overall. Her Twin Laser might not penetrate through enemies, but it is a top-tier laser because of its overall effectiveness. Her Flying Torpedo missile weapon shoots forward, but the trajectory can be pushed outward and the firing of it delayed by holding the fire button. Her Reverse Freeway weapon operates by firing the second shot at the typical Double's trajectory when stationary, and when moving, in the opposite direction of your movement. Being that Arnval was designed from Bacterian schematics, her Formation Options are miniature Garun units that spin. These are effective for wiping out all enemies on the screen for the area they cover, and you can extend them outwards by holding down the powerup button when the option slot is highlighted on the powerup bar. Her Platonic Break is the Hyper Blaster, which is a large laser that is shot solely from her Riding Viper and is capable of almost destroying a Core in just a single charge. *S = Speed *M = Flying Torpedo *O = Formation Option *D = Reverse *L = Twin Laser (DLC Weapon = Dual Laser) *? = Force Field *Platonic Break = Hyper Blaster (Similar to Thunder Cross Hyper Laser) Gallery okami x - 08.PNG otomedius10select.png screenlg 21.png 00.png otomedius10selecto.png|Arnval in Yukata Outfit screenlg52.png Trivia *She is the first Otomedius character to have a fully android appearance, preceded by Strarf. *Arnval and Strarf were built based on stolen Bacterian schematics to be used against the Bacterians. *Arnval is the first Otomedius character that her hairstyle is different. *This is the first Riding Viper for customization of Vic Viper T-301s. *In the ending scene when Arnval is cleaning with her broom that based from the opening of Busou Shinki Battle Rondo 1st Version. *In the epilogue image, Arnval's hair is changing into a Mk. 2 Arnval except her eye color is still the same. *Arnval's DLC BGMs are based from the Thunder Cross Trilogy (Space Manbow counts). *Arnval's DLC costume has her dressed in a yukata or kimono, and the exclusive laser weapon that comes with it is the Dual Laser. Literally, cross the classic Laser with Tail Gun and this is the result. Whatever applies to the classic Laser applies to the Dual Laser. However it's literally based from Arnval Mk. 2's original yukata customization as merchandise in a current Busou Shinki Battle Masters. *Arnval's Platonic Break (Hyper Blast) is similar to the Hyper Laser in Thunder Cross. *Arnval's Riding Viper (Anthurium) ''is similar to Vic Viper T-301 with a barely added her armored parts from ''Busou Shinki along with Strarf's Alpinia. Category:Otomedius Excellent characters Category:Female characters Category:Androids